


MCMH but Dreamnoblade

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, Gay Sex, Help, M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Minecraft, Oh God Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: "In this video, 2 of my friends try to hunt me down and stop me from beating Minecraft. If they kill me one time, I lose, and I get fucked by Technoblade. If I beat the Ender Dragon, I win, and get to fuck them. Minecraft manhunt."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 779





	MCMH but Dreamnoblade

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE THEIR PERSONAS, I WOULD NOT WRITE SMUT BETWEEN IRL DREAM AND TECHNOBLADE.

3rd POV

"In this video, 2 of my friends try to hunt me down and stop me from beating Minecraft. If they kill me one time, I lose, and I get fucked by Technoblade. If I beat the Ender Dragon, I win, and get to fuck them. Minecraft manhunt."

"Also, according to YouTube statistics, only a small percentage of people that watch my videos are actually subscribed. So if you end up enjoying this video, consider subscribing. It's free, and you can always unsubscribe. Enjoy the video." 

Dream finally finished, George and Sapnap giggling, "We are so going to win this!" George laughed, Sapnap nodded. Dream was taking this serious, one other who had joined, was of course Technoblade himself. Techno definitely wanted a piece of Dream, like.... look at that ass! Dream while Sapnap and George were bragging, zoomed off. "Wait- WHERE DID HE GO-" George yelled, "GEORGE-", Sapnap shouted. "HE'S OVER THERE!" George pointed at Dream zooming off. Techno stood on the sides, watching them as this went on. The whole time this manhunt would go on, he would be watching. He was not allowed to intervene, since he didn't feel like it either. George and Sapnap were already chasing Dream.

Dream had already obtained wood, he was just running, and trying to get them off his tail. Soon manhunt had just went on, Dream owning the hunters, and then the hunters figuring something out. This time, Dream was very stressed. This was a higher stake, it was his god damn virginity on the line. The thought of Techno doing t h a t, was arousing, but he just didn't want to give it up suddenly. He kept on, using as much of his iq as he could, making sure he outsmarted those hunters. For more context, virginity in ass virginity, not dick virginity, He would gladly snatch up George and Sapnap. Dream was collecting ender pearls, he just needed 2 more. He was trying to get all his stuff together, so he could quickly get to The End.

Technoblade the whole manhunt, was impressed. Being able to see Dream's skills first hand, from the sidelines. It did make his hunger grow for the other, innocent dWEam. As Dream collected his pearls, Techno just got thoughts. Pinning Dream down, finally being able to remove that mask, and see his face. He predicted Dream would be handsome, only a few people he knew had seen Dream's face. George, Sapnap, and that really was it.

He wondered what was under, he wondered if Dream's eyes really were green. He snapped out of his train of thoughts, when he heard George and Sapnap yelling, and Dream running once again. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE--" Dream yelled, "HAHA!!!" George and Sapnap just smirked and laughed. Little did they know, Dream had another trick up his sleeve. Techno was able to see the slight smirk Dream had, not a face of distress. He was going to at least get one of them, with this old trick. He jumped over a ravine, then quickly placed down blocks. 

Of course, one fell down, George. Dream laughed, Techno was baffled by how that trick easily just worked on George. George just screamed, while Dream just laughed. He took his sword, and jumped across once again, "Ohhh~!! Sapnap~~!!" He said, as Sapnap's eyes widened and he started running away. Dream chased the panda boi off, then collected some of George's stuff, and proceeded to burn the rest. Technoblade was still watching, admiring Dream from afar.. Dream kept collecting his pearls, then made eye of enders. He chunked one, letting it take him in the direction. He repeated the process, while George and Sapnap went after him once again.

By the time everything was normal again, Dream, Sapnap, and George were all in the end. They all were battling it off, and fighting. Technoblade was still watching, it was an intense battle. Dream was one of his favorite people, not because they were close, but he could actually relate. Dream was smart, and a very good opponent, he wasn't a joke. Technoblade once again snapped out of it, when he heard yelling.

"WE KILLED YOU FIRST" "I STILL GOT THE ACHIEVEMENT" He saw items on the ground. "WE WON!!!" George and Sapnap were screaming, putting their ear microphones close to their ear. 

Dream was back at spawn, flustered, he did not want to admit he lost. Technoblade chuckled, teleporting to Dream. "Techno! admit it! I won! I STILL GOT THE ACH-" he stopped though, as his hips were grabbing, Techno smirking. Dream's eyes widened under his mask, Techno turned Dream's ear microphone off. Then he proceeded to leave the world with Dream. Proceeding to teleport back to Minecraftia, his home, alongside Dream.

"T-techno! w-wait-! I-i I WON-" he tried to say, "They killed you first, Smiley~" he said, as he pinned Dream to the bed. "Hmm... let's see what is under that mask." Technoblade said, moving his clothed hands to Dream's face. Technoblade still had his black leather gloves on. 

He slipped the mask off Dream's face, before Dream could stop him. Technoblade stared at Dream with amazement, like Dream was a beautiful shiny diamond. Dream's face was heated up. "My my... you are.. handsome.." Technoblade said, he seen it, he liked it, he wants it, now he got it.

(SMUTTT WAAAAAAARRRRRNNNNNINGG CHILDRENNNNNNNNN)

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Dream felt something hard pressed up against himself. Technoblade's hands were on his face, and Technoblade leaned in, kissing Dream. Dream blushed madly, "Mngh~" he moved his hands back down, down Dream's body. He was excited, more than usual, he was putting his hands on Dream.. Also he was now one of the few people to see Dream's handsome face.

Techno pulled away, panting softly, and looking at Dream. Dream was bright red now, slightly lewd from that single kiss. Techno went down, kissing Dream's neck and listening to the sounds Dream made from it. "Those noises are so sexy~ Dream~" he said, his hot breath on Dream's pale skin.

The pink haired male, finally touched Dream. He wanted to see the male's reaction, as he placed his hand on his crotch. Dream just moaned softly, "T-t-techno,,..." he closed his eyes, looking away. His pants were fiddled with, then unbuckled. He found himself being stripped by the pink haired male. Till he was only in his single pair of green and white boxers. He himself was rock hard, just from Techno barely doing anything to him. Technoblade got up, Dream witnessing Techno take his silk robe off. Then unbutton his white shirt, and undo it. He stared at Techno's chest, which was a bit scarred in some placed. Lastly, Technoblade finished his own pants, and slipped them off. Visibly Technoblade was hard, very hard.

Dream's eyes widened once again. When Techno firmly pushed him down. He blushed madly, as Techno grabbed the waistband of this own boxers. Then pulled them down, his own cock being revealed to the male. "Dream..~ has no one touched you this way before~?" Techno said, as his hand wrapped around the hard length. While Dream turned into a living tomato. He shook his head no, and bit his lip. Letting out a soft "ah~" from being stroked.

Technoblade fully got on the bed, stroking Dream carefully and making him feel good. Dream leaned his head back, eyes going half lidded from the touch. Dream's noises only got louder, as Techno got him closer to climaxing. He was pushed down when he tried to get up from his own orgasm, which felt amazing. "T-TECHNO~!" he moaned, cum splurting out of his own length.

A smirk kept formed on his face, he was rock hard himself. What he just witnessed was for him, considered the best thing his ever saw. He got back up, grabbing Dream's ankles, then pulled him more forward. Dream lifted his head up, watching as TEchnoblade pulled his own boxers right off. His eyes widened, as he saw the size of Techno's cock. He looked up at Techno, who only had a smirk, "T-t-that wo-wont f-f-fit!" Dream said, "Yes it will, don't worry, Smiley~" he said, getting lube from his drawer.

He began prepping Dream, lube spread on his fingers. Dream's legs were still fully spread, as Techno put his hands in between. Dream gasped, tears in his eyes, as he felt something enter his own hole. Nothing had ever went in, only o u t lmfao. Technoblade once Dream was all prepped and ready. He was not going to hold back, he pinned Dream down, hungrily. Putting Dream's legs on his shoulders, then his dick positioned at his ass. Dream felt hot, he felt good, but also afraid.

He looked at Technoblade, fear and want in his eyes. Technoblade just smirked as usual, pushing his length in. Dream basically screamed, as it stretched him out. TEchnoblade at least allowed Dream to adjust, then began to fuck the hell out of him. Soon Dream was a moaning mess, begging Technoblade to go faster. Technoblade firmly held Dream's wrists over his head, thrusting deeply. He panted, groaning at how tight and good Dream was. "Ngh~~ fuck~ Dream~ you feel fucking amazing...~" He slurred, pounding the smaller under him. 

Loud moans and noises came from the bedroom, as both got closer to climaxing. The last thing heard was Dream's screaming in pleasure, and hard pounding sounds. When they finished, Dream felt so tired, and filled. Technoblade collapsed next to Dream, pulling him close. Dream now officially belonged to Technoblade, which he did not mind. He loved that, he craved more... 

He stuffed his face into Technoblade's chest, then closed his eyes. He was exhausted, the manhunt, the sex, everything. He was ready to just sleep for a whole day, and would gladly with Techno. Techno heard soft snoring noises, and chuckled, allowing Dream to sleep he needed. 

-End-


End file.
